1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel using a zinc oxide (ZnO) nano wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels may be a type of input device which may be installed on a front surface display of an electronic apparatus (e.g., personal computers, notebook computers, or portable media players (PMPs)) and which input a predetermined or given order or data to the electronic apparatus by an operation of simply touching the display front surface by using fingers or pens, or an operation of inserting characters or pictures on the front surface display. Recently, as consumer demand for convenience has increased, demand for touch panels has increased accordingly.
For example, touch panels may be classified into resistive overlay, capacitive overlay, infrared beam, surface acoustic wave, integral strain gauge and piezoelectric types, according to their driving method. In a piezoelectric type, a material having a relatively great piezoelectric constant and visible light transmission may be appropriate to a piezoelectric device. In addition, in order to prevent or reduce a substrate from deteriorating when a piezoelectric device is formed on the substrate, the piezoelectric device may need to be formed at the lowest possible temperature. Conventionally, a piezoelectric device may be formed of a PbZrTiO (PZT) thin film or a zinc oxide (ZnO) thin film. In this regard, a PZT thin film may have a relatively high piezoelectric constant, but may have a relatively high annealing temperature and low transmission. In addition, a ZnO thin film may be deposited at a lower temperature and may have higher transmission, but may have a relatively low piezoelectric constant.